


december 19th: sucker punch

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boxing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: hitdan and phil attempt boxing





	december 19th: sucker punch

Sweat forms at his hairline and trickles down his hot skin as he sucks in a breath.  
  
“Come on Phil,” the instructor claps his hands as Phil bends over with his hands on his knees.

 “No time to stop now,” he says with far too much enthusiasm in his voice for Phil’s liking. “Grab yourself a pair of gloves. Boxing next.”  
  
Phil groans and once the trainer has his back turned Phil gives Dan who stands beside him a quick side eye, both of them sharing a look of concern.  
  
“Boxing?” Dan asks. His voice comes in pants and heavy breaths as the two try to regain their energy from the small work out they’d both endured. The trainer, Aaron turns to face them both enthusiastically.  
  
“Yep.” He throws Dan a pair of boxing pads to strap to his hands, and Dan does so with a slightly worried look on his face, already going a little pale save for the flushed areas of his face that came up pink and red.  
  
“Phil, we’re gonna be focusing on upper body movement right now, so Dan, mate, you’re gonna focus on being a solid and still target for him, okay?” Aaron says whilst handing Phil a pair of boxing gloves. Dan nods meekly whilst Phil fumbles to get them over his hands.  
  
Once they’re on Aaron goes to Dan to tell him how to stand; feet apart and arms up in front of his face, Dan makes a small joke about being careful of his beautiful face and Phil only chuckles weakly back. His entire body aches and he’s tired but if they’re about to go on a world tour for seven months, they really need to get fitter.  
  
Aaron demonstrates a few punching actions, and tells Phil to follow. The first few hits are a bit bad. They’re weak and Dan barely feels anything through the thick pads on his palms, he even laughs a little, and the tension eases up.  
  
“C’mon Phil, release your inner anger,” Dan taunts him with a grin, and Phil snorts a laugh, almost as if Aaron isn’t just standing next to them both and they’re just continuing with the usual banter they’d have if they were alone.   
  
It’d be easier if they were just at home together; alone to tease each other and work out together, but after trial and error, they’d learnt that without someone beside them like Aaron, they’d never actually get any of it done.  
  
So instead, they were in a little private gym with a private personal trainer, ready to do some boxing for the first time.  
  
“Don’t move with just your arms,” Aaron reminds him. “Feel all the energy through your body, expelling into your punch.”  
  
Phil nods, although he’s not entirely sure he really understands what he means and he leans his right arm back, elbow up and aims for Dan’s pad.  
  
Or at least, he tries to.  
  
He throws his weight into the punch and before he has time to pull back, the glove comes into contact with Dan’s face, which seems to all go in slow motion as he scrunches up his face in pain and shock and Phil pulls away just as Dan is flapping his pads off onto the floor to bring to his nose.  
  
It feels like cold water had been poured over Phil’s body as he stands and watches Dan let out a string of curses as he clutches his face.  
  
“Fuck!” He yells and Aaron jogs over, not looking too concerned and asks Dan if he’s okay, but poor Dan is too flustered to either hear him or give him an answer.  
  
Dan opens his eyes and looks at Phil and Phil can instantly recognise the look in his eyes; he wants to cry, but not in front of Aaron so Phil shucks his gloves off, letting them fall to the floor to put his hands out to him.  
  
“Dan, I’m so sorry, let me have a look,” he asks as he takes Dan’s hands in his, pulling them away from his face.  
  
Much to everyone’s relief, Dan’s nose is perfectly fine. It’s not horrifically bent out of place, or even bleeding, but Dan just groans and rubs quickly at his eyes with a knuckle.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Phil apologises again, but now that he can see Dan isn’t seriously hurt, he laughs a little. Dan doesn’t seem to find it funny.  
  
“That was horrible. You have proper shit aim,” Dan mumbles to him with a frown. Aaron chuckles beside them.  
  
“Bad aim. Good shot though,” he remarks.  
  
“You okay though?” Phil asks, and when he realises he still has Dan’s hand in his, it takes him a moment to finally drop it.  
  
Dan sniffs, and shakes his head. “I think you knocked my brain loose,” he complains dramatically and Phil has to resist the urge to just shove him in the shoulder, but he can still see Aaron watch them.  
  
“Whatever. Get your pads back on Howell, training doesn’t end here,” he smirks as he picks up the gloves and pads back off the floor, but Dan instead takes the gloves.  
  
“Think it’s my go actually. Aaron?” Dan turns to face Aaron as he slips the gloves on over his hands.  
  
Phil looks at Aaron who gives him a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Sure. Phil, wanna get into position?”   
  
Phil nods and reluctantly puts the pads on over his hands.  
  
“Don’t actually hurt me,” Phil reminds him as Aaron begins to tell them both about positions. Dan smirks, but his eyes glint with a certain fondness.  
  
“You’re going down, Lester,” he jokes with a quirk of his brows, and Phil laughs, wishing Aaron wasn’t here so he could go over and kiss that stupid smirk off of his boyfriends lips.  
  
But instead he pats the pads in his hands together loudly. “Better hit me with your best shot then.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
